This application proposes continuation of the Interdisciplinary Research Training Program in AIDS (IRTPA) at Duke University. The HIV pandemic has generated great need for research to continue the progress that has been made in understanding this virus and improving the clinical management of HIV-infected persons. At Duke, an exceptional group of basic scientists and clinical researchers has been assembled to address this need. Over $24 million of NIH-sponsored research funds 40+ investigators. Additional support from industry and other federal and private sources expands these numbers considerably. In aggregate, more than 90 investigators have been assembled with interests in HIV and related projects under the aegis of the proposed new CFAR structure. This forms a rich environment for HIV research. [unreadable] [unreadable] Over the previous 14+ years of the IRTPA, the Division of Infectious Diseases has run the program with considerable success, consistently filling all available training slots. The mix of trainees has been near optimal with 21 MDs, 20 PhDs and one MD/PhD enrolled over the lifetime of the grant. Nineteen of the 42 trainees have been women and 8 are under-represented minorities, including 2 of the last 9 named to the program. The best measure of a research training program is the career path of its graduates, and in this regard the Duke IRTPA is clearly successful. 30/35 graduates are currently in academic, private research, or public health positions, virtually all doing HIV-related research. All have presented research findings at national and/or international meetings; most have published in peer-reviewed journals. These accomplishments reflect careful selection of highly qualified individuals with promising research potential combined with an exceptionally rich research environment for training. [unreadable] [unreadable] The range of opportunities for HIV research training includes both basic and clinical research. A recently funded international program promises additional options. Potential training sites include: 1) HIV Vaccine Research led by Bart Haynes, MD; 2) HIV Immunity Research led by Kent Weinhold, PhD; 3) HIV Pathogenesis led by Bryan Cullen, PhD; 4) Acute HIV Infection led by Charles Hicks, MD; 5) HIV-associated Opportunistic Infections led by Carol Hamilton, MD 6) Pediatric HIV led by Coleen Cunningham, MD; 7) global HIV Research led by John Bartlett, MD; and 8) VA HIV Research led by John Hamilton. In sum this is a true inter-disciplinary program of superior research quality and opportunity. [unreadable] [unreadable]